This invention relates to a tire monitor device and more particularly to a pressure equalizing valve for pneumatic tires which includes a visual display means.
A very large number of previous devices have been provided which attempt to either equalize the pressure between a pair of dual tires or to indicate to the operator that a low pressure condition exists in one or both of the tires. Disadvantages of certain of the prior art devices which equalize air between the dual tires are that they are not sufficiently sensitive to changes in tire pressure and certain of the devices permit the air in both tires to be lost if one of the tires experiences a sudden drop in pressure. A further disadvantage of some of the prior art devices is that they are not durable and frequently malfunction. A still further disadvantage of certain of the prior art devices is that they become contaminated with moisture and will freeze during periods of cold weather. Still another disadvantage in the prior art is that if the pressure sensing means thereof ruptures or fails due to a leak or poor seal, the device will sometimes permit complete loss of air from one tire.
A vast majority of the prior art devices which include means for warning the operator of low tire pressures is that they are electronic in nature and do experience some malfunctions. Further, the electronic devices are extremely expensive.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved tire monitor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pressure equalizing valve for pneumatic tires which includes a visual display means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tire monitor including means for supplying air to the tires without the necessity of a pressure gauge.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tire monitor which is durable in use and which includes means for preventing the accumulation of moisture within the display side of the mechanism.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tire monitor which includes means for maintaining the un-pressurized side of the diaphragm at atmospheric pressure.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tire monitor including a visual display means having a difference in colors so that the display means will be readily visible.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pressure equalizing valve for pneumatic tires which prevents loss of air from both tires should one of the tires experience a sudden drop in pressure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described wherein the visual display means will not be damaged upon being exposed to high pneumatic pressures.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pressure equalizing valve of the type described which is economical of manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.